The United States Federal Information Processing Standards (e.g., FIPS Publication 140-2) are published by the National Institute of Standards and Technology. To obtain FIPS certification of a secured device (e.g., a self-encrypting hard disk drive), the device may be protected against tampering and unauthorized access to its security function related components. For example, a self-encrypting hard disk drive's printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) and other components may be protected to prevent unauthorized access to circuit traces and the components. In addition, it is desirable to be able to detect any tampering that might have been attempted or occurred. In some applications, the entire exposed surface of a PCBA can be covered with a tamper-evident seal or label. When the seal is removed to gain access to the PCBA, a residue (tamper-evident) will be left behind on the surface of the PCBA. Therefore, the presence of the residue on the PCBA surface can serve as a tampering indication. However, the tamper-evident residue makes reworking the PCBA difficult and time consuming. More specifically, a considerable amount of time can be required to clean the PCBA surface of the residue before further rework is possible.